1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus with an automatic document handling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copying apparatus provided with automatic document handling devices have appeared in recent years. In copying apparatus of the aforesaid type, original documents placed on a document tray are automatically detected, and said originals are automatically fed during the copying operation.
In the aforesaid copying apparatus having an automatic document handling device capable of detecting the presence of original documents, when two sheets of an original document are present, a copy sheet is fed for the second sheet of the document and placed at a predetermined position within the feed path prior to the end of the copying operation of the first sheet of the document (hereinafter this operation is referred to as "preliminary paper supply"). Therefore, the copy paper corresponding to the second document can be fed to the transfer portion synchronously with the start of the scan for said second document, thereby eliminating wasted time waiting for said copy sheet to be fed, and improving the efficiency of the copying operation.
When the feed path extending from the paper cassette to the transfer portion is lengthened, not only can a copy paper corresponding to the second original be preliminarily supplied, but a copy paper corresponding to the third original also can be fed as a preliminary paper supply into the feed path. If, at this time, the presence of a third original disposed on the document tray cannot be detected, a preliminary paper supply for a copy paper corresponding to said third original cannot be accomplished, and a wide spacing occurs between the copy paper for second original and the copy paper for the third original. Even if the presence of a third original disposed on the document tray can be detected, a pre-transported copy paper will be wasted when said third original is pulled from the tray after having been detected.